tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clock Tower 5: Angela Goes To Hell
thumb|300px|right|Yoolar's Themethumb|300px|right|Angela's ThemeSapphira and Sam had saved the whole universe from Draven Clone and Angela. They saved all of the past survivors. Max, Harriet, Dave, Danielle, and everyone else, never died. Mysterious? They left the funeral without Angela. Without Yoolar. Without Draven Clone. Without Seri. And Without Kira. The world was okay. It was all safe. But was it all over? Well,... Sign ups CLOSED 1.Will- (Bill0327) 2. Nate- Natedog14thumb|300px|right|Clowny's Theme 3. Dave-theeviloctorock 4.Harriet-Sierra 5. Jadyn-Snow 6.Rex - Kokori9 (he will kill himself, later, in day 3) 7.Alejandro-Drama786 8. Midnight-The Scaredy Cat-Alfan3000 9.Max-Mr.E 10. Tess-Nduke Deaths 'The Chapel' Prechat Rex: heh heh *twitches* (if you don't cure him of his insanity he dies in day 3, or he become killer) Harriet:Is it me, or am I scared out of my mind and I'm the only one in here that is scared. Rex: *twitches* Draven: Yeah,...Since Max, Sapphira and Sam were unable to join us on this day, we all need to go home and rest. Day 1: All Hell Breaks loose. ﻿You all wake up on an strange island. Draven is standing next to everyone. Draven: Welcome one and all! Angelica, is our host. I was told to come and bring you here. WELCOME TO ANGELIC ISLE!!!!!! Harriet: Are you insane? Draven: Yes! Rex: Yeah,... *twitches* Draven: Ooh yeah, Angelica told me to give you this. *hands Rex a cure* Rex: T-TEEHEEEE!!!!! *drinks it* woah! powerful!!!! Harriet: Shut it Rex. Why are we here? Draven: Well, I figured since you guys have been through so much, you need to come to a resort. Angelica: *steps in* TO WIN ONE MILLION DOLLARS!!!! YEAH!!!!! Draven: Yes! And I'm the co-host. Angelica: Everyone, you will be split into 2 teams. Team 1, Will, Nate, Dave, and Harriet! Team 2, Jadyn, Rex, Alejandro, and Midnight!!!!! Team 1, Toad-a-lishious!!!! Team 2, Firebuns!!!! Your cabins are over there! Have fun! (THIS IS THE STORY PART OF THE DAY. I CONTROL CHARACTERS AT THE STORY PART!!!!) Firebun Cabin: Jadyn, Rex, Max, Alejandro, and Midnight. 2 boys sleep in here, 2 girls sleep in here. Easy? Rex: ??? *goes into wrong side* Rex: *on wrong side of house* ??? (translation :D : what's this door?) Angelica: This way honey. *points him to door* Draven: *shoves him inside* Angelica: *kisses Draven* Thanks Honey. Rex: *tries to open door* ??? (translation: IT'S LOCKED OPEN UP) Angelica: Push not Pull honey. Rex: *starts thinking hard* Rex: ??? ??? ??? Max: It's push, genius. *rolls eyes* Toad-a-Lishious Cabin: Will, Nate, Tess, Dave, and Harriet 2 boys sleep in here, 2 girls sleep in here. Easy? Harriet:No you made 3 guys and 1 girl sleep in here. VERY HARD. Draven: Want a cabin all to yourself? Harriet:I know what's going on here.Nevermind.*murmurs and unpacks* Draven: There's a Deluxe Cabin with me. Jaydn: Really? Draven: Yeah. Harriet:*throws paper at Jaydn that says Draven Clone -------->* Draven: This island is killer free. I assure you. Tessa: *shudders* Are you sure? Draven: Remember? Angela is dead. And she has no minions alive. Main Beach: Many sands and surf awaits you on this beach. Midnight:*is looking at the water with fear* *a fish jumps up and attacks your face Midnight:*catches the fish in his claws and tears it to shreds*Grrr...I hate fish. Meow. *a large camera floats to the surface 'CHALLENGE 1:' Angelica: Everyone! Come here. *points to the 10 boxes* 5 will go to the Toads, and 5 to the Buns. It is filled with leaches, filthy water, piranah, and a bat. You must get the key out from your box. I will lock you inside, and one of you has the key. Ready? *everyone gets inside Harriet: EEEEEEWWWW!!!!!!!!! Rex: *eats a leach* Angelica: GO!!!!!!! (THAT WAS THE STORY PART. REMEMBER, NOBODY DIED IN STORY PARTS, BUT I CONTROL CHARACTERS DURING STORY PARTS) 'Challenge happens below:' Rex: *swims to the bottom of the box* ??? (Translation: key where are you) (in the story parts, don't make rex too insane, but the leech eating does sound like him) Midnight:I hate water!*starts swimming* Rex: *sees key inside piranha* ???!!! (Translation: oh come on!) Rex: *tries to imagine pirahna as a shark* SHARK YAAAAAAAHHHH *starts beating up shark (the pirahna* Nate:* hits the box to tip over and finds a key, Nice!* Midnight:*sees the key at the bottom and goes down to get it* Rex: *kills piranha, and grabs key from its belly* !!! (Translation: wait i'm out of breath) *swims to surface* Rex: *tries to unlock box but key breaks* ??? (Translation: well that's annoing) Nate:*gets key from box and unlocks box and swims to shore* (LEAST ACTIVE DIES HERE) Will: AAAH!!! NO KEY!!!! UUH,... *large scissors drive through the box, and kills will *the box suddenly dissapears Rex: *turns lock with broken key and gets out* (NOBODY KNOWS ABOUT WILL!!!! You can wonder where he is, or stuff like that, BUT YOU DONT KNOW HE'S DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Rex: ??? (Translation: will's box isn't here, strange) Draven: *walks by* With this pill, you will become less insane. *traps Rex in a straight jacket* There! *force feeds him the pill* Angelica: Well Rex, I just so happen to know someone who can read minds. Draven? Draven: He wants to know where Will's box is at. Angelica: Hmm? *looks for his box* Well,...I don't know. *everyone is now out of their box, and on land Angelica: Well everyone, I shall go look for Will. Get ready for Elimination!!!! 'ELIMINATION BOAT:' Draven: One of you will be dropped onto the life boat, while the driver takes you too, Loser Island. Everyone, the losing team was,...The Toads. Toads, vote off a player from your team. Will it be Will, Nate, Tess, Dave, or Harriet? Nate: I am very happy and want to make friends so i am so sorry for voting for you Tess. Draven: As a twist, I'll let Max and Midnight vote. Max: Nate. For teh lulz. Nate: if you vote for tess ill give you 1 thousand dollars, i am rich you know Draven: One more vote will end it. Midnight:I vote Tess. Where did Will go? Draven: Well, It looks Like Tess will go home tonight. Tess, you have been the first voted off of Angelic Island. So long. Nate: yes!! Nate: Heres your thousand dollars Midnight (LOOK AT THE VERY BOTTOM TO READ TESS'S STORY) Dining Hall: The hall in which Draven cooks the meals. Rex: ZOMBIE! *runs past* (No Forest area -.-) (Fine) Rex: DRAVEN THERE IS A ZOMBIE WHO IS CHASING ME!!! HELP (when he is in trouble he no insane) Max: *looks* Z....zom.....zombie!!!! *runs* Rex: wait a second *pulls random items out of backpack* ???(translation: no no ye- no) (his backpack is filled with items he gathered... one of them is a sword...) Rex: ??? (translation: no no yes!) *pulls out sword* !!! (translation: Prepare to face you doom zombie) Rex: *cuts zombie into many pieces* ?! (translation: it's dead) *starts thinking about what zombie was eating* ??? (translation: why did that body the zombie was eating seem familer) (Rex has a photographic memory.) Harriets Note: *blows across to the dining hall* Rex: *reads note* ??? (translation: who's draven clone?) *show's note to draven* What's a draven clone? Draven: Nobody you'll need to worry about. Zombie: *rises and bites Rex's arm* Rex: ow *turns into zombie* (You can't declare things like that Rex -.-) Tess: *Runs in and shoves a cross inside of Rex* Guys!!!!! (Kokori9: i always thought that being bitten by a zombie makes you infected, not dead. but if you are infected too long you die.) Abandoned House: ??? What is this place? Rex: ??? (translation: creepy house... cool) *a loud thud comes from upstairs Rex: !!! ??? (translation: strange noise, plus creepy house, equals huanted house) *a large shadow passes by the upstairs area, you hear moaning Rex: *chases after shadow* !!! (transaltion: i'm going to find you ghost) *rex runs into the room where the Shadow is, and finds a zombie eating flesh Rex: !!! *runs out* ZZZZZZZZZZOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE (yes becuase he's had three cures... he's partlly cured... but you can't cure him completey till day 2) Zombie: BLARGH BLEHGS!!!!! *chases Rex* Rex: *runs to dining hall* Living Area: A large living room type area. Bathroom: A deluxe bathroom. 'The Life Boat:' Tess: No!!!!! Driver: *is completely silent, waiting for Tess to ask him to drive* (story part over, Tess must interact before the day ends) Tess: Drive you old iditot! (NEW STORY PART) Tess: Sir? *The boat begins off, and you can no longer see the island Tess: Can you go any faster? I just wanna go home. Driver: HEHEHEHEHEHEH!!!! *turns over to reveal clown face* Tess: HOLY SH*T!!!!! Clowny: AHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA!!!!! *pulls out spike gloves* Tess: *jumps inside of water and swims to land* *Tess is now inside of a forest Tess: Ooh God,... *runs* Clowny: COME HERE LITTLE GIRL!!!! Tess: AAH!!! *falls into deep hole on the ground, and Clowny runs over her* Woah!!! Clowny: I shall find you girl. Be afraid!!!! Tess: Ooooh,... (STORY PART IS OVER. TESS WILL COME BACK LATER.) 'DAY 2: Sink your teeth in.' Firebun Cabin: Jadyn, Rex, Max, Alejandro, and Midnight. 2 boys sleep in here, 2 girls sleep in here. Easy? Midnight:Until we find Will, thethe other team only has 2 people. Angelica: Which is exactly what today's challenge is about! (Kokori9: is rex still a zombie?) (no) Rex: hi ??? (translation: sometihng weird is going on here) (yay rex can be cured of his insanity today) Rex: *while walking to abandoded house* ??? ??? ??? ? (translation: will is missing, a note that said draven clone, zombies, secret doors, sometihng is defently up) Rex: *while coming back from abondnded house* ??? (translation: they must have done something with will!) Midnight:*runs in with Alejandro from the dark room* That NEVER happened! Got it? We will just stay here, win, and go home. No talking! Toad-a-Lishious Cabin: Will, Nate, Tess, Dave, and Harriet 2 boys sleep in here, 2 girls sleep in here. Easy? Main Beach: Many sands and surf awaits you on this beach. Dining Hall: The hall in which Draven cooks the meals. Midnight:Draven, where is Will? Draven: Will? Who is Will? Midnight:Are you on cat nip or something? The idiot from the other team. Draven: There is no Will,... Abandoned House: ??? What is this place? Rex: *walks to room zombie was in yesterday* ??? (translation: what was the zombie eating yesterday?) Midnight:*sneals up behind Rex*Want some help? Rex: hi, yesterday when i came here, there was a zombie eating something... ??? (translation: what it was eating looked familer) Angelica: *walks in* A zombie? There are no zombies. And Draven told me about will. Who is Will? Rex: *runs back to cabin* if your so sure ??? (translation: now i know somethings up) (YOU CANT FIND THAT!!!! NATE!!!) Angelica: Rex, sit down and relax. Nate: this place is creepy. Angelica: Okay everyone, lets go to see the next challenge. 'CHALLENGE 2:' Angelica: Everyone, today's challenge is to race to the top of that hill!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Draven: Ready???? GO!!!!!! Nate:* Runs up hill at 20 mph* Nate: * trips* ow. *gets up and starts running again* Nate: i am the only one doing the challenge Nate: 500 ft to go.* Runs Faster* Nate: 250 ft to go!* Runs as fast as he cans* Nate: 100 ft to go! *A large shovel slams into Nate's face, and Nate plummets off into the water (NOBODY KNOWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) (You can't climb back up.) Nate: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Rex: *starts running* Alejandro*starts running* Rex: *runs faster* Tess: *ahh, *runs faster* Rex: *runs even faster* Angelica: Has anyone Seen Nate? Rex: *runs even faster* he fell in the water. Angelica: What Water? *points to large dusty area off of cliff* Rex: weird i thought i heard splashing *runs as fast as can* Angelica: Nope. Midnight:*starts running* Tess: *runs even faster* Rex: almost there *runs and trips over the finish line* Rex: did i win? ow ow ow ??? (translation: i really thought i heard a splash) (is anybody even going to try to cure him?) Angelica: Yes Rex, you've won!!! And now, you get a special reward!!!! *pops a large pill into Rex's mouth* You should be cured now. Rex: ow that taste very bad *coughs a bit* (yay, as soon as the pill takes effect rex will be cured!) *pill takes effect Angelica: Perfect, now then; Toads will go to elimination AGAIN! And now that Tess has finally made her way back, she is still eliminated. Rex, I will allow you to choose who goes home. Will it be Nate, Dave, or Harriet? Rex: *thinks long and hard* hmm *thinks even longer* i know... wait where's nate? Draven: I had to send Nate home. Rex, why don't you say a name, and run to the broom closet and find my broom. Rex: well i guess dave... cuase i think he hasn'e tried hard enough *walks to brrom closet* Living Area: A large living room type area. Bathroom: A deluxe bathroom. 'Small, Strange Island:' Nate wakes up here.﻿''' Nate: what is this place? Clowny: *walks up to him* AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! *puts on the spike glove* Nate: o my god i know kung fu *Hits the clown with a kick and runs off into water* please tell me i am dreaming. Clowny: HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!!!!!!! *jumps in after him* COME HERE LITTLE PRETTY!!!!!! I WON'T HURT YOU!!!! Nate:* Calls his mom with his phone to get the police here* Help! (listen above for Clowny's theme!!!!) Clowny: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! *scratches Nate's leg* GOTCHA!!!!! Nate: * kicks him in the head to knock him out for 5 minutes* that was close * swims off* Clowny: YOU EVIL B*TCH!!!!! YOU CAN'T KNOCK OUT CLOWNY!!!!! *catches up to Nate* Nate: you are to late my mom is here with a baseball bat. Mom: DON'T HURT MY,... Clowny: *slices through the Mom* DIE!!!!!! Nate: that is it i had it * take clownys spike gloves and spike him in the face.* its over. *swims back to angelic island* (YOU CANT KILL STALKERS UNTIL THE END OF THE CAMP) Clowny: HEHHEHEHEHEEHEHHHEHEHE!!!!!! Nate: oh no i'm sinking! * drowns and dies* HELP! Clowny: *swims over* Goodbye. '''Supply Closet: Rex: i wonder why draven needs a broom? *Rex sees Draven tied to a chair, with duct tape over his mouth, trying to get out Rex: what the! *unties draven and takes duct tape off mouth* Draven: RUN!!!!! Draven Clone: You got that right. *slams Rex's head against the wall, knocking him out* Angelica: What do we do now DC? Draven Clone: Ask him what he knows, kill him. 'Dark Room:' Draven Clone: What did you see? Answer me! Rex: it was weird... you were tied to a chair... who did that to you? (rex doesn't relises that there is 2 dravens) Draven Clone: Shut up. You found the real Draven. I'm the Draven Clone. and she's Angela. The two most feared killers in the world. Angela: Get it straight kid. Rex: WHAT! but how... that doesn't make any sense... now i'm confused. Angela: I am scissorman's sister. Scissorman was the number one killer. Now that I murdered HIM, I am number one. And Draven Clone, is my husband. Clowny is our child, the evil driver who murdered Nate and Will and Dave. And Yoolar, is our dog. Yoolar: *emerges from closet* Draven Clone: And this husband says to die! Rex: WAIT!... will you spare me if i help you? Draven Clone: That is the best part. It'll never work. The zombies will have killed everyone else by tomorrow. Rex: but then the zombies would get the credit of killing them... not you. Angela: Not if the Zombies are our minions. Everyone on Earth will die. And someone will try to kill us. They will succeed. But we do know, that you brats will die here. 1 by 1. Rex: The Zombies could betry you, they could lure you into a false sense of secruity, then kill you. *large platform raises everyone so high up, you can see the USA Angela: Does this look like betrayal!? *points to the USA being raided by Zombies* Draven Clone: The United states are all Zombies! Now, China, then Asia, and then, THE REST OF THE WORLD! Angela: We, together are unstoppable! Rex: excatly, the zombies are making a huge army, then they'll come for you. Even you wouldn't be able to stop a world full of zombies. Angela: That is the best part! My spell makes them ours. The eat flesh, but aren't actual zombies. You saw how the one in the abandoned house attacked you. Rex: What about harriet? She knows about you two, after all she wrote this note *shows them harriets note* Midnight:*walks in with Alejandro*Angela, you are still a pyscho b****.Rex, we might wanna run! Angela: NOW!!!! KILL THEM NOW!!!!! (Kokori9: first: rex is tied up / second: we are on a very high platform, so you can't just walk in) (He can walk into the dark room.) Angela: YOOLAR!!! STRIKE NOW!!!!! Yoolar: RAAAAAARGH!!!!!! *slices Midnight's arm open* Rex: *under breath* i knew if i distracted you long enough someone would come *unties himself and pulls out sword* Rex: So you only care about killing, do you. What would you do if you ran out of things to kill? Yoolar: *flies up and chops Rex's sword hand off* Angela: Make more. AND MORE!!!! Going back in time to do it again!!!! NOW DC!!!!!! Draven Clone: *transforms into Air* Rex: *runs to Angela* LET'S SEE IF YOU LIKE DYING *grabs here and pulls her to the edge* NOW IT'S YOU'RE TURN! *jumps while holding angela* Angela: So long. Draven Clone: *turns into Parachute on Angela* GOODBYE FOREVER!!!! *Rex falls onto the land (Your on an Island. You can't do that.) Rex: *lands onto of a bunch of trees* oooohhh *is knocked out* (is that better?) Yoolar: DIE!!!!! *slices Rex's back open* Max: Dude! Need help?!?! Rex: *is pulled below trees by zombies then bitten* Zombie 1: BLEGH!!!!!! *eats Rex's Flesh* Zombie 2: BLAAAARGH!!!!!! *chews on Rex's head* Angela: *lowers down* Everyone, It is time for the next challenge! Rex: *turns into zombie* BLEAGH! *slowly walks to angela* (he is now one of angela's minions) 'Elimination Boat:' Dave is here. Driver: Dave, you are eliminated. *boat takes off (Story) Dave: Take me home. I hated this place anyway. Clowny: *emerges from driver seat* HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE!!! Dave: HOLY CRAP! NO!!!!!!!! Clowny: DIE!!!! *scratches Dave's head until it comes off* Goodbye. (NOBODY KNOWS!!!!) 'DAY 3: Clowning around' 'Circus Tent 1:' A large circus tent. Angela: Today's challenge,.... Clowny: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!! *runs in* 'Crosswalk:' Run across it and see what happens.﻿ 'Circus Tent 2:' A large Circus Tent. 'Dining Hall:' Draven's cooking rocks! 'Toad's Cabin:' The Toad-a-lishious cabin! 'Firebun Cabins:' The Firebun Cabins!